A Cause For Pain (Chinese Translation)
by Ulyssia
Summary: A Chinese Tranlation of Seaweed's "A Cause For Pain"(in GB Chinese). Discover Legolas' past.


A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Seaweed's "A Cause For Pain". You could find the original one at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=822084; Thank Seaweed for giving me permission^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Cause of Pain  
Ô­×÷£ºSeaweed  
  
µÚÒ»ÕÂ  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÁìÖ÷»¹´ÓÎ´¼û¹ýÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÈç´Ë¸ßÐË¹ý¡£µ±ÕâÎ»¹úÍõÎªËûµÄÍõºóºÍ×îÄêÓ×µÄ±¦±´¶ù×Ó×£¾ÆÊ±£¬Õû¸öÑç»áÌü¶¼»ØÏì×ÅËûµÄ¿ª»³´óÐ¦¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¿ªÊ¼ÂýÂý×ÁÄ¥ÆðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÏàÃ²¡£³ýÁËÄÇ¶Ô¼â¼âµÄÐ¡¶ú¶äºÍÉíÉÏµ­µ­µÄ¹âÃ¢£¬ËûºÍÕýÔÚõçõÇÑ§²½µÄÈËÀàº¢×Ó²¢Ã»ÓÐÌ«¶à²»Í¬¡£Óë¸ç¸çÃÇÏà±È£¬Ëûµ­½ðµÄÍ··¢ºÍË®À¶µÄÑÛ¾¦Ê¹Ëû¿´ÉÏÈ¥¸üÏñÀ´×ÔÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¡£²»¹ý£¬°£¶ûÂ¡×¢Òâµ½£¬¾¡¹ÜÐ¡¼Ò»ï¸ü¶àµØ¼Ì³ÐÁËÄ¸Ç×µÄÈÝÃ²£¬ËûÏÔÈ»ÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼Ä£·ÂÆð¸¸Ç×µÄÒ»¾ÙÒ»¶¯ÁË¡£¾ÍÔÚ´ËÊ±£¬Àß±ßµÄÒ»ÕóÇá´Á´ò¶ÏÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄË¼Ë÷¡£  
  
ÄÇ¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¾«ÁéÏÖÔÚÕýÑÏËàÈÏÕæµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬È»ºóÖ¸ÁËÖ¸×Ô¼ºËµµÀ£º¡°À³¸ñ°¢Ë¹¡£¡±  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡±»Ð¡¾«ÁéµÄ·¢Òô¶ºµÃÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÄÄ¸Ç×Ò²ÔÚ²»Ô¶´¦£¬Ð¦ÈÝÂúÃæµØ×Å¿´×Å×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×ÓÕýÍ½ÀÍÎÞ¹¦µØÊÔÍ¼ºÍ¿ÍÈË½»Ì¸¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÏëÆðÕâÐ¡¼Ò»ïÏÖÔÚ²ÅÖ»ÓÐÆß¸öÔÂ´ó£¬¸Õ¸Õ¿ªÊ¼ßÞßÞÑ½Ñ½µØÑ§Ï°×î¼òµ¥µÄ´Ê»ã¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÔ²»´òËã·ÅÆú£¬ËûÓÖ×öÁËÒ»´Î³¢ÊÔ£º¡°À³¸ñ°¢Ë¹¡£¡±  
  
¾«ÁéÁìÖ÷µÍÏÂÉí×ÓÇáÇá»Ø´ð£º¡°ºÜ¸ßÐËÈÏÊ¶Äã£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¡±È»ºóËûÒ²Ö¸ÁËÖ¸×Ô¼ºËµ£º¡°°£¶ûÂ¡¡£¡±  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ßÐËµØßÖ¿ªÁËÐ¡×ì£¬ÖÉ×¾µØÖ¸×Å°£¶ûÂ¡£¬ÂýÂýµØ¸ú×ÅÄî£º¡°°£¶û¡­ÎÌ¡£¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬ÕâÏÂÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ÉÊ§È¥¼ÌÐø¡°Ì¸»°¡±µÄÐËÈ¤ÁË¡£  
  
¡°¿´À´ËûºÜµÃ¸¸Ç×µÄ³è°®¡£¡±°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»±ßÏëÒ»±ßÈÄÓÐÐËÖÂµØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÖÐµÄ²æ×Ó·É¹ý²Í×À£¬ÕýÖÐËû¸¸Ç×µÄ²ÍÅÌ¡£  
  
¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´ÀÙË¿£¡¡± ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ¾ªºôÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÄÃÆðÄÇ°Ñ²æ×ÓÖ¸×Å×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×ÓËµ£º¡°Õâº¢×Ó×ÜÓÐÒ»Ììº¦ËÀÎÒ¡£¡±¾«Áé¹ó×åÃÇÈÌ×ÅÐ¦Íµ»»×ÅÑÛÉñ£¬Ã÷°×ÕâÖ»²»¹ýÊÇ¹úÍõ±í´ïÏ²°®µÄÁíÒ»ÖÖ·½Ê½°ÕÁË¡£  
  
Ð¡¾«ÁéÒ²¸ßÐËµÃÐ¦×Å£¬ÓÖÄÃÆðÁíÒ»°Ñ²æ×ÓÈÏÕæÑÐ¾¿ÆðÀ´¡£×îºóËûÖ¸×Å²æ×ÓÑïÆðÃ¼Ã«ÎÊµÀ£º¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´Î¬Ë¿£¿¡±  
  
ÂúÌÃ±ö¿Í±¬·¢³öÒ»ÕóºåÌÃ´óÐ¦£¬°ÑÐ¡¾«Áé¸ãµÃ¸ü¼ÓºýÍ¿ÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖåÆðÐ¡Ã¼Í·£¬Æ´ÃüÏëÀí½âÕâÐ¦ÉùµÄº¬Òå£º×Ô¼ºËµ¶ÔÁËÂð£¿»¹ÊÇ¡£¡£¡£×îºó£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÈÏ¶¨ÕâÐ¦ÉùÊÇ¶ÔËûµÄÔÞÐí£¬ÓÚÊÇËûÒ»±ßÓÃ²æ×Ó²»Í£µØ´ÁÆð×Ô¼ºÃæÇ°µÄÅÌ×Ó£¬×ìÀïÒ»±ß»¶¿ìµØº°×Å¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´Î¬Ë¿¡±£¬¿ªÊ¼µÃÒâµØÁ·Ï°ÆðÕâ¸öÐÂ·¢ÏÖµÄ´Ê»ã¡£  
  
Ã»Ò»»Ø¶ù£¬¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¿ªÊ¼¸Ðµ½»è»èÓûË¯ÁË¡£²»¹ýËû»¹ÊÇ¾ö¶¨ÔÚË¯¾õÇ°ÒªÓÐÀñÃ²µØÏò¿ÍÈËÖÂÒ»¸öÍí°²¡£Ëû²»ÄÍ·³µØÀ­³¶×Å°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÒÂÐä¡£µÈÕâÎ»ÈðÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÁìÖ÷ÍäÏÂÉí×Óºó£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÔÚËûµÄÃæ¼ÕÉÏ¿ÛÁËÒ»¸ö³±ºõºõµÄÎÇ£¬½Ó×ÅÉí×ÓÒ»Èí£¬Ë¯×ÅÁË¡£  
  
~*~  
  
ÍâÃæÏìÆðÁËÒ»ÕóÏ¸ËéµÄ½Å²½Éù£¬½Ó×ÅÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á½Ö»´ó´óµÄÀ¶ÑÛ¾¦Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÏòÎÝÄÚÕÅÍû×Å£¬È»ºó¸ßÐËµØ½ÐÁËÒ»Éù£¬½øÎÝÅÀÉÏÁË´²£¬¿ªÊ¼ÍÆÞúÆðÄÇ¸ö¸ß¸ßµÄ±»ÎÑ¡£  
  
¡°¿â°£¶û£¿¿â°£¶û£¿¡±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Í£µØº°×Å¡£ÔÚÖØ¸´ÁË²»ÏÂÊ®´ÎÒÔºó£¬Ð¡¾«ÁéÈÏÎª×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­×÷³öÁË×ã¹»¶àµÄµÃÌåµÄ³¢ÊÔ¡£ÓÚÊÇËûÒ»Í·Ôú½øÁË±»×ÓÀï£¬ÂýÂýÍùÇ°×ê¡£ºÜ¿ì£¬Ëû¾Í×²ÉÏÁË¸öÒ»¸öÅ¯Å¯µÄÈíÈíµÄ¶«Î÷¡£  
  
¿âÀ³¶ûÔç¾Í·¢¾õÐ¡µÜµÜÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ´²ÉÏºúÄÖ£¬ËûÒ»¶¯²»¶¯µØÌÉÔÚÄÇÀï£¬ÍµÐ¦×ÅËÅ»ú¶ø¶¯¡£´ýµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐ¡ÊÖÒÑ¾­ÃþË÷µ½ËûÁ³ÉÏÒÔºó£¬Õâ²Å´óºðÒ»Éù×øÆðÀ´£¬µÈ×Å¿´Ð¡µÜµÜµÄ·´Ó¦¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ·´Ó¦ËÆºõÂýÁË°ëÅÄ£¬²»¹ý»¹ÊÇºÜÖµµÃÒ»¿´µÄ¡£ÔÚµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦´ôã¶ÁËÆ¬¿Ìºó£¬¾«ÁéÐ¡Íõ×ÓÖÕÓÚ¸ßÐËµØ¼â½ÐÁËÒ»Éù£¬Ò»¸ö¹ÇÂµ¹öÏÂ´²£¬Å¬Á¦µØÏëÍùÍâÌÓ¡£²»¹ýËûµÄÐÖ³¤¿É±ÈËûÒª¿ìµÃ¶à¡£¿âÀ³¶ûÒ»°Ñ½«Ëû´ÓµØÉÏÌáÆð£¬ÆËµØÒ»Éù°´»ØÁË´²ÉÏ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿©¿©Ð¦×Å£¬ÈÎÓÉ¸ç¸ç½«ËûÀ¿ÔÚ»³Àï¡£¿âÀ³¶û½ô½ô±§×ÅËû£¬ÏíÊÜ×ÅÓ×¶ùÌðÃÀµÄÌåÎÂ¡£²»¹ý½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÊÂÇé¿ÉÈÃËûÓÐµã³Ô²»ÏûÁË¨D¨D×÷ÎªÓÑºÃµÄ±íÊ¾£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ªÊ¼Ò»ÏÂÒ»ÏÂµØÓÃ»¹Ã»Ä¨¸É¾»¿ÚË®µÄÐ¡×ìÔÚ¸ç¸çµÄÁ³ÉÏ²±×ÓÉÏºúÂÒµØÇ×ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
¡°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãÕâ¸öµ·µ°¾«Áé£¡¡±¿âÀ³¶û±ßº°±ß½ß¾¡È«Á¦Ïë°ÚÍÑ¿ªÕâ¸ö¹ýÓÚÇ×ÈÈµÄµÜµÜ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂíÉÏÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Ëû¿É²»Ï²»¶¸ç¸çµÄÓïÆø¡£ÓÚÊÇËû¾ö¶¨ºÍ¸ç¸ç´òÒ»³¡×ì¼Ü¡£¡°µ·µ°¾«Áé£¡¡±ËûÕÕ×ÅÑù×Ó·´»÷µÀ¡£  
  
¡°Ð¡Öí£¡¡±  
  
¡°µ·µ°¾«Áé£¡¡±  
  
¡°Ð¡Öí£¡¡±  
  
¡°µ·£­µ·¡£¡£¡£¾«Áé£¡¡±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹ÔÚ´óº°£¬Ð¡Á³ÒÑ¾­ÕÇµÃºìºìµÄ¡£  
  
¡°µ·£­µ·¡£¡£¡£¾«Áé£¡¡±¿âÀ³¶ûÄ£·Â×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ·¢Òô£¬¡°ÄãÊäÁËÓ´£¬µÜµÜ£¡¡±  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹ÄÆðÁË×ì£¬ÑïÆðÐ¡È­Í·Ö±ÖÐ¿âÀ³¶ûµÄÃæ¼Õ¡£²»¹ý£¬»¹Î´µÈ×ö¸ç¸çµÄ¿ªÊ¼¸´³ð£¬ÃÅÍâÓÖ´«À´Ò»ÕóÊìÏ¤µÄ½Å²½Éù¡£  
  
ÍõÌ«×ÓÏ£¶ûºÕÍ¸¹ýÃÅ·ì£¬¿´µ½ËûµÄµÜµÜ¿âÀ³¶ûÕýÔÚ´²ÉÏÊìË¯¡£ÎÝÄÚÒ»ÇÐÕÕ³££¬ºÁÎÞ¾­Àú¹ýÒ»³¡Õ½¶·µÄºÛ¼£¡£Ëû»Ø¹ýÉí¸Õ×ß¿ªÁ½²½£¬ºöÓÖÌýµ½ÀïÃæËÆºõ´«³ö¼¸ÏÂ±»Îæ×¡µÄÎûÐ¦£¬È»ºóÊÇ¡°Ðê¡±µÄÒ»Éù¡£Ï£¶ûºÕÖåÁËÖåÃ¼£¬ÔÙÒ»´ÎÍùÎÝÄÚÍµ¿´£¬È»¶ø»¹ÊÇºÁÎÞ¶¯¾²¡£  
  
¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´ÀÙË¿£¡ÎÒ¿Ï¶¨ÊÇÌý´íÁË¡£¡± Ï£¶ûºÕÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆøÓÖÒªÍù»Ø×ß¡£²»¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È´ÒòÎªÔÙ´ÎÌýµ½¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´ÀÙË¿£¡¡±¶ø¼¤¶¯²»ÒÑ£¬´ÓÌº×ÓÏÂÃ°³öÁË×Ô¼º½ðÉ«µÄÐ¡ÄÔ´ü¡£  
  
¡°°¡¡«°¬¶û±´Î¬Ë¿£¡ÔçÉÏºÃ£¬Ï£¶û¹þ£¡¡±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´Ó¸ÇÁË×Ô¼ºÒ»Í·Ò»Á³µÄ½ð·¢ÏÂÃæ¸ßÐËµØ´ò×ÅÕÐºô¡£  
  
¾¡¹Ü×Ô¼ºµÄÃû×Ö±»ÄîµÃÂÒÆß°ËÔã£¬Ï£¶ûºÕ»¹ÊÇÅ¬Á¦µØ³å×îÄêÓ×µÄµÜµÜÐ¦ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£¶øºó×ªÍ·¶ÔÒÑ¾­Ð¦µ¹ÔÚ´²ÉÏµÄ¿âÀ³¶ûËµ£º¡°Äã°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²ØÆðÀ´²»ÈÃÎÒ¿´¼û£¬µ¹»¹Í¦µÃÒâµÄÊÇ²»ÊÇ¡£¡±Ëû°å×ÅÁ³ÓÖ¼ÓÁËÒ»¾ä£º¡°¸¸Ç×½ÐÎÒÃÇ´ó¼ÒÈ¥ÕýÌü¡£¡±ËµÍê¾Í½«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´Ó´²ÉÏÁàÆðÀ´£¬´ø³öÁË·¿¼ä¡£   
  
~*~  
  
¡°ÓÄ°µÃÜÁÖÖ®Íõ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û±ÝÏÂ¼Ýµ½£¡¡±ÔÚÊÌÕß´óÉùµÄÍ¨¸æºó£¬¹úÍõ»º²½×ßÁË½øÀ´£¬Éíºó¸ú×ÅÒ»¸öÄ°ÉúÈË¡£  
  
¹úÍõÉñÇéËàÄÂµÄ¶ÔÃæÇ°µÄ¶ùÅ®ÃÇËµµÀ£º¡°ÕâÎ»ÊÇÀ´×ÔÀ×¿ËÕòµÄ´ú±í£¬ËûÊÇÇ°À´¾ÍÎÒÃÇË«·½µÄÃ³Ò×ÎÊÌâ½øÐÐÉÌÌÖµÄ¡£ÎÒºÍÄãÃÇµÄÄ¸Ç×½«Àë¿ª¼¸Ìì£¬µ½ËûÃÇÄÇÀïÈ¥ÊÓ²ìÒ»ÏÂ¾ßÌåÇé¿ö¡£¡±  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎØÎØµØà½àìÆðÀ´£¬×Ô´ÓËû³öÉúÒÔÀ´»¹´ÓÎ´ºÍ¸¸Ç×·Ö¿ª¹ýÒ»Ìì¡£ËûÇáÇá´Ó×ùÎ»ÉÏ²äÁËÏÂÀ´£¬õæÊÖõæ½ÅµØ×ßµ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÍõÎ»Ç°£¬×§×Å°Ö°ÖµÄ³¤ÅÛÏÂ½Ç¡£  
  
¡°ÔõÃ´ÁË£¬ÎÒµÄ¶ù×Ó£¿¡±¹úÍõÓÐµãµ£ÐÄµØ¿´×Å×Ô¼º×îÐ¡µÄº¢×Ó¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¾ä»°²»ËµµØÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀï£¬ÑÛ°Í°ÍµØ¿´×Å¸¸Ä¸£¬Ï£ÍûËûÃÇ²»ÒªÀë¿ª×Ô¼º¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û°Ñ¶ù×Ó±§ÆðÀ´·ÅÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÏ¥¸ÇÉÏ£¬ÈáÉùËµ£º¡°°Ö°ÖÓÐÊÂ±ØÐëÀë¿ª£¬²»¹ýÓÃ²»ÁË¼¸Ìì¾Í»á»ØÀ´µÄ£¬ÎÒ±£Ö¤¡£¡±Ëû»Ø¹ýÉíÏò¿ªÊ¼¿ÍÈË½éÉÜÍõÊÒµÄ³ÉÔ±£º¡°´ïµÂÀ­Ë¹£¬ÕâÎ»ÊÇµÙÅ¬ÒÁ¶ûÍõºó£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÏòÄú½éÉÜ¹ýÁË¡£ÕâÐ©¶¼ÊÇÎÒµÄº¢×Ó¡£ÎÒµÄ³¤×ÓÏ£¶ûºÕ£¬ËûÒ²ÊÇÍõÎ»¼Ì³ÐÈË£»ÅÔ±ßÊÇ´Î×ÓÏ£¶ûÃ×ºÍÂÜË÷¶÷¹«Ö÷¡£¶ÔÁË£¬ÎÒµÄÈý¶ù×Ó¼ª¶ûÀ­¶ûÕýÔÚÍâÃæ²Î¼ÓÑ²Âß£¬Ã»ÄÜ¸ÏÀ´¡£ÕâÊÇÎÒµÄµÚËÄ¸ö¶ù×ÓÂ·ÒÁÀ³¶ûºÍµÚÎå¸ö¶ù×Ó¿âÀ³¶û¡£¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉÔÉÔÍ£¶ÙÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¿´ÁË¿´Õý×øÔÚ×Ô¼ºÏ¥ÉÏµÄÐ¡¾«Áé£¬ÓÃ³äÂúÌÛ°®ºÍÏ²ÔÃµÄÓïÆø¼ÌÐøµÀ£º¡°ÒÔ¼°×îºóÒ»Î»Íõ×Ó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒ×îÐ¡µÄ¶ù×Ó¡£¡± 


End file.
